Instintos
by OiCarool
Summary: [Orgulho e Paixão] Uma outra visão a respeito do beijo na casa de Julieta


Elisabeta sentou-se na cama do grande quarto de hóspedes. Não era assim que imaginara sua primeira noite em São Paulo. Não na antiga casa de Camilo, em um quarto de hóspedes maior que a sala de sua casa no Vale do Café. Suspirou, pensando no que fazer no dia seguinte. Precisava procurar por Lídia, sua irmã mais nova. Precisava alugar um quarto no cortiço, compatível com suas economias e com seu futuro salário. E precisava manter uma conversa civilizada com Darcy.

Precisava urgentemente agradecer à Darcy pelo que estava fazendo por sua irmã. Queria conseguir manter um diálogo adequado sem o nó que se formava em sua garganta e a vontade de sair correndo para não jogar-se em seus braços. Essa viagem não ajudara em nada sua vontade de esquecê-lo. Afinal, Darcy tinha dito que seguiria a vida dele, e Elisa não poderia fazer nada diferente disso.

Mas era difícil quando podia sentir o olhar dele a seguindo, ou quando o seu próprio desviava-se para ele toda vez que ela não prestava atenção. Era quase impossível ao vê-lo ser tão cuidadoso com a irmã, ou quando o perfume dele invadia seus sentidos. E mais do que tudo, tornara-se quase sufocante vê-lo mais leve e sorridente nesta noite, quase indiferente à ela.

Levantou-se abruptamente, precisando de ar. Tentou abrir a janela, mas a visão de Darcy parado, observando as estrelas, a fez segurar a respiração. Ele tinha um olhar perdido, pensativo, com uma expressão serena que a fez sorrir. Talvez fosse o exato momento de tentar uma conversa. Tentar manter-se ao lado dele sem arrepender-se de negar seu pedido de casamento.

Ela desceu as escadas lentamente, debatendo sobre sua decisão. Mas não haveria melhor momento. Talvez não existisse um momento certo para isso. Respirou fundo ao abrir a porta e sentir o ar da noite em seu rosto.

\- Desculpe, não queria te atrapalhar. – disse ao aproximar-se um pouco dele.- Só vim tomar um ar.

\- Então me faça companhia, eu vim fazer o mesmo. – ele sorriu, voltando a encarar o céu.

Elisabeta aproximou-se dele, sem saber como agir. Seguiu seu olhar, sem encontras as palavras certas.

\- É impressionante como podemos ser tão diferentes e tão parecidos ao mesmo tempo, não é? – ele a surpreendeu, fazendo-a sorrir.

\- Típico dos opostos. Ora se repelem, Ora se complementam. – respondeu, com um sorriso tímido.

\- Ora se atraem. – Darcy a espiou, com uma risada. - Eu quero que você saiba que apesar de tudo, eu admiro muito as suas decisões. Eu achei muito corajosa a sua decisão de ir morar no cortiço. Eu não entendo muito, é verdade, mas eu considero e respeito bastante a sua determinação.

Talvez ele nunca fosse deixar de surpreende-la. Estava ali para tentar manter uma conversa que não acelerasse seus batimentos, mas a mera presença dele, dizendo tantas coisas inesperadas, a fazia entrar em outro universo.

\- Não é tão calculado assim. – ela sorriu. - Eu só estou seguindo os meus instintos. – disse distraída.

Darcy a observou, sério.

\- Os seus instintos? – perguntou, fazendo com que ela o encarasse. - E o que eles te dizem agora?

Darcy manteve seus olhos nos dela. Elisabeta engoliu em seco, incapaz de dizer alguma coisa. Seus instintos diziam tanta coisa. Diziam para temer, para fugir, para confiar. E mais do que tudo, diziam que ninguém mais no mundo seria capaz de despertar o que Darcy despertava nela.

Sem pensar duas vezes, prendeu a respiração e seguiu seu instinto maior. Lançou-se aos braços de Darcy como se fossem dois imãs. Os braços dela entrelaçaram-se no pescoço dele, enquanto os de Darcy a seguravam pela cintura. Suas bocas se encontraram sem dificuldade, e quando sentiu a língua dele tocar a sua, soube que estava em casa.

Beijou-o com paixão, tentando ficar ainda mais próxima dele. Sentiu todo seu corpo ficar arrepiado ao perceber a intensidade da retribuição de Darcy. Não era um beijo de quem queria seguir em frente, de quem queria dizer adeus. Deixou que Darcy a puxasse para seu corpo, cada célula acendendo-se em um desejo ardente e arrebatador.

Elisabeta não conhecia tanto sobre relacionamentos. Beijara Darcy algumas vezes, e embora sempre sentisse que seu corpo seria incapaz de sustenta-la, não lembrava de algum dia ter sentido que sua pele queimava. O corpo dele em contato com o seu fazia com que Elisa ficasse ciente de cada pedaço do seu próprio corpo, em sensações que a deixavam perdida. E ficava cada vez mais ciente do corpo de Darcy.

A mão de Darcy havia descido um pouco até seu quadril, mantendo-a firme no lugar. A outra encontrou sua nuca, direcionando o beijo dos dois. Estava começando a se sentir ofegante quando notou um volume a mais entre as pernas de Darcy, que estava em íntimo contato com partes de seu corpo que Elisabeta sentia que formigavam.

Foi instintivo movimentar os quadris em direção a ele. Darcy apertou firme seu quadril, e Elisa foi arrebatada por mais uma onda de desejo. Segurou os cabelos dele com força, fazendo Darcy suspirar entre o beijo e afastar-se. Os olhos dele a encararam com um olhar perdido, inebriado.

\- Me desculpe, eu... – ele começou a falar, sem afastar-se tanto assim de Elisa.

Mas antes que ele pudesse completar a frase, Elisabeta buscou sua boca. Darcy beijou-a sem resistência, sem controle. Grudou seus corpos novamente, incapaz de resistir a tentação. E Elisa não queria que ele resistisse. Se havia uma coisa que aprendera com a desgraça de sua irmã, era que Darcy era um homem decente e confiável.

Darcy seria incapaz de virar as costas para ela, ou usar seus sentimentos. Não podia ceder a ele sua liberdade e independência, não nesse momento. Mas seus instintos diziam que podia confiar todo o resto a ele, seu corpo e seu coração. Foi notando a mudança dela que Darcy desacelerou o beijo. Colou a testa na dela, respirando profundamente.

\- Eu te amo. – ela sussurrou, surpreendendo a si mesma.

\- O que? – Darcy perguntou, confuso.

\- Eu te amo. – Elisa repetiu um pouco mais alto, abrindo os olhos e encarando os dele, atônitos. – Eu não posso casar com você agora. Eu não me sinto preparada, entende? – perguntou, um suspiro de desespero em sua voz.

\- Eu também amo você, Elisabeta. – Darcy sorriu, depositando um beijo leve em seus lábios. – Eu não preciso que você se case comigo agora.

\- Mas eu vou casar. Um dia, eu quero dizer. – ela fez um carinho no rosto de Darcy. – Só não agora.

\- Elisabeta Benedito. – Darcy afastou-se ainda sorrindo. – As pessoas matam e morrem para sentir o que você desperta em mim.

Elisa sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem, incapaz de controlar a emoção de ouvi-lo praticamente repetir as palavras que disse à Ema horas antes.

\- Você é uma daquelas pessoas por quem vale a pena esperar, o tempo que for.

Darcy aproximou-se dela novamente, capturando os lábios de Elisabeta nos seus. Beijou-a lentamente, apaixonadamente, incapaz de pensar em qualquer outra coisa além de seu desejo e amor por aquela mulher. Não questionou quando ela encerrou o beijo e segurou-o pela mão. A seguiu quando Elisabeta guiou-o pelas escadas, e questionou silenciosamente quando ela abriu a porta do quarto onde deveria dormir, seguindo-a apenas quando ela fez uma afirmação discreta com a cabeça.

Elisabeta não sabia o que fazer, mas sabia exatamente o que queria. Aproximou-se de Darcy e colou seus lábios ao dele. Foi sua única ação antes de entregar-se totalmente ao seu desejo e à Darcy. Foi beijada lenta e sensualmente por ele, e não temeu quando Darcy a levou até a cama delicadamente arrumada.

Entregou-se de coração aberto quando Darcy retirou peça por peça de suas roupas, beijando-a durante todo o tempo. Sorriu ao ouvir as palavras de amor enquanto ele cruzava todas as suas barreiras emocionais, sentimentais e físicas. Deixou-o guia-la pelo caminho desconhecido, sem fazer questão de qualquer controle naquele momento.

Foi mais tarde naquela noite, quando Darcy estava adormecido às suas costas, os braços em volta dela, respirando tranquilamente, que Elisabeta entendeu. Jamais perderia a liberdade, porque um amor como o de Darcy a fazia mais forte e corajosa. E quando Darcy acordou mais tarde, sua primeira visão foi a dos olhos brilhantes de Elisabeta, enquanto dizia a ele que sim, aceitava seu pedido de casamento.


End file.
